Firmiddus
Firmiddus is an infamous Gordek smuggler known to operate off the coast of Stelt, known for formerly being one of the Keatora Guard's priority targets. His reputation bolstered by his claims of once being abducted by the Syilon Collective, Firmiddus would prove to be a valuable source of information to the Guard as he could provide intelligence on the Collective's activities. When the Keatora Guard joined forces with the Remnants, Firmiddus was considered an unofficial member of the joint faction. Firmiddus holds a fierce grudge against the members of the Syilon Collective, namely their head Interrogation Officer, Salontas, who was directly responsible for the loss of Firmiddus' lower right arm. Biography Like most members of his species, Firmiddus was born on the water world of Grondike Prime, where he would lead a semi-normal lifestyle until being convicted and sentenced to life in prison for numerous counts of illegal weapons possession, illegal smuggling, harassment, and tax evasion. In order to escape his punishment, Firmiddus would purchase a spacecraft off of the black market and travel to Spherus Magna, a planet that was not in close contact with Grondike Prime and relatively safe. During this period of time, it is known that Firmiddus would purchase his personalized vehicle, a freighter with both aerial and aquatic capabilities called the Doom Viper. This vessel was mainly used in order to carry out smuggling activities, as Firmiddus had very quickly created an efficient smuggling operation and built up a decent reputation as a go-to for fugitives and other criminals. Sometime after this, Firmiddus was abducted by Baterra and brought to Araktos, headquarters of the Syilon Collective. Details of this abduction remain secret, though it is known that Firmiddus would eventually have his lower right arm replaced with an automatic laser cannon as he was partially Rewritten by a Vortixx named Salontas. Eventually Firmiddus was able to escape Araktos and return to Spherus Magna, managing to recover the Doom Viper through unknown means. Personality and Traits A tough, hardened character, Firmiddus has been through a lot and is emotionally affected by virtually nothing. His transformation at the hands of the Syilon Collective Interrogation Officer Salontas has led to him developing a deep hatred towards most forms of advanced machinery, with notable exceptions being the Doom Viper, his freighter, and his mechanical arm. Firmiddus is cold, unkind, and seems unable to show compassion for others. He places little value upon the lives of others unless they are of monetary value to his business. Contrary to popular belief, Firmiddus does not hate his mechanical arm. In fact, he considers it a useful tool, becoming an annoyance in minimal situations; his hatred towards the Syilon Collective is due to his being altered without his permission. Firmiddus' reputation as a famous smuggler brings him into contact with many different law enforcement agencies, resulting in him constantly having to fight off and avoid Toa, bounty hunters, police, and other officers of law. To cope with this, Firmiddus trained in the art of combat and is a very proficient fighter, with several dead Toa to his name. On numerous occasions Firmiddus has been brought into conflict with the Glatorian mercenary Quinolvan, though he always manages to avoid capture. His personality mainly defined by his tough, cold exterior, Firmiddus shows little to no weakness around others and will never hesitate to defend his reputation, which has led to him becoming involved in quite a few brawls in Steltian taverns, all of which he has won; though he has also been banned from several of them for his violent behavior. As a Gordek, Firmiddus possesses superior strength, being able to lift much more than the average Toa. Though his bulky frame hinders his speed, he has a sharp mind and quick wits; being able to think on his feet is what has helped him survive in his business for so long. His powerful, armored shell also renders him invulnerable to most forms of conventional attack. His main weakness is to electricity, though as a water-breather he can also be crippled by removing the apparatus that filters water and oxygen through his system. His exposed gills, located directly beneath his chestplate, are also a potentially dehabilitating weakness as well. Weapons and Tools Prior to his abduction by the Syilon Collective, Firmiddus owned a protosteel knife that he hand-crafted and a sword that he looted from a dead Toa. After his abduction and partial Rewriting, Firmiddus discarded both weapons in favor of his new laser cannon. Firmiddus also used to own a Cordak blaster, though this weapon was eventually damaged and discared as well. Firmiddus is found of blasters, guns, lasers, and other projectile weapons, though he is also skilled in swordplay as well. His laser cannon is permanently affixed to his right elbow, taking the place of his lower arm. It generates its own power supply and as a result, never runs out of ammunition. This allows Firmiddus to hold his own in a firefight for much longer than his opponents. Trivia *Originally, Firmiddus was planned to be a Dark Hunter codenamed: "X-Fusion Ray". *When asked, Firmiddus often claims that he lost his arm in a duel and purchased a replacement from a Matoran crafter, rather than the true story. This is to prevent the Syilon Collective from finding him again.